Towa Corners Kiva: Part 2
Continuing their fight as the ship to bend over, Towa has the advantage of her flight and Kiva continued to struggle when Kiva has nowhere else to go. Towa: Any last words for your dear beloved? ???: Get away from her, you bastard!! - A power blast shot Towa on the back. Towa turns around and finds Reia, who is still struggling with a fever, just saved Kiva. Towa: *grunts* How--? What ARE you??? Kiva: B.. Big sister... Towa: Reia... Your powers are yet to be unleashed. There's only one way to achieve it. Are you finally ready to call upon the darkness? Reia: ..No. Kiva..Run.. Kiva: I'm not leaving without you, Reia. Reia: D-- Down. - Reia used a fire-bending technique to push Towa back. Terra and Ratchet caught up with Reia and Kiva. Ratchet: That's enough, Towa! Terra: Easy, Reia. I got you. Reia: T--Terra? Kiva: (Oh man, this is exactly what happened to me!) Reia: Get...Kiva out of here! The ship is...falling apart! Towa: You're planning to sacrifice your life to save the new Keyblade Master? How delightful. - Reia stands up strong, due to her fever sickness, and is about to run towards Towa. Reia: No more pain that you caused me. This must end, Towa, even if we both die. - Reia ran towards Towa and pushes her to a lower deck. Kiva ran towards the action and sees a deadly battle against Reia and Towa. Kiva: Reia!! - Reia and Towa continue to battle when Kiva suddenly sensed a Spirit Bomb from Reia's hand. Kiva: (Oh dear, a Spirit Bomb! That can cost someone an arm or a leg..) Reia: (Kiva, I'm very proud of you to become a Keyblade Master..) Kiva, you must live... - Reia knocked Towa away from her, and prepared to throw the Spirit Bomb at Towa. Towa: What? A Spirit Bomb!? Who ARE you? Reia: I'm only known by one name... The Saiyan of Hope. Towa, you will die...ON THIS DAY!!! - Reia throws the Spirit Bomb at Towa, but at the last second, Mira defended Towa, and has taken much damage from Reia's Spirit Bomb. Both Mira and Reia collapsed. Towa: *gasps* No..! My Mira! - Both Kiva and Terra ran towards Reia, who are both very proud of her. Terra: Reia... She's exhausted. Kiva: Reia.. I.. Terra: She's still sick. We need to get Reia out of here. Kiva: I know. But-- - Suddenly, Towa tries to get away. Ratchet and Sasha cornered Towa this time. Ratchet: You're under arrest for corrupted Reia's friend and the murder of the Time Squad! Reia: R--Ratchet.. Thank you. Kiva: Shh.. Save your strength, sis. We're getting you out of here. Reia: Kiva..? I thought you...loved Terra. Kiva: I still love Terra as a husband. Reia: So, what does that...make me? Only a teacher?? Kiva: No, you are a big sister to me. - Upon realizing that she and Kiva becoming more than master and student, Reia cried so emotional then she ever felt in a very long time. Reia: I'm scared.. Kiva: It's okay. We're here. Reia: Sister? I..love.. Kiva: I know. I love you too. - Reia continued to cry and Kiva wiped a tear off of Reia's eye. Kiva: Let's get you home. Terra: What about Towa? Kiva: Terra, can you handle Towa for me? I'm getting Reia out of here. Terra: Got it. - Kiva grabbed Reia and headed towards the lifeboats, but a huge crowd of people wanted to get in as well. With no other choice, Kiva decided to call Raine. Kiva: Raine? Are you there? Raine (Com-Link): Kiva, the ship is falling apart! Are you okay? Kiva: Yeah, I'm fine, but Reia's very sick. We need a dropship over here now! Raine: Of course, I'll send Qwark towards-- Kiva: Genis is in the ship too! Raine: Genis? Oh no.. - Trying to suppress her greatest fear, Raine must act fast. Raine: I'm on my way! Kiva: Raine? What are you doing? Raine: Saving everyone. Kiva: Better do it fast. - Meanwhile, back at the Titanic, Kiva checks on Reia, who is still sick from a fever, yet Kiva is very proud of her sister, for her bravery through her sickness. Reia: Kiva... Kiva: Easy now. Reia: ..That's the second time now. Kiva: i know Category:Scenes - Specials